Cut From The Same Cloth
Kent Swanson | weapon = Jump kick | w2 = Handgun | food = | pps = | call = You said you're a journalist, right? I've been watching the monitors here and I got some info you might want. There's some young guy wanderin' around in Paradise Plaza. He's carrin' a camera like you. I guess he must be a photographer, too. Takin pictures at a time like this...You're both crazy! | prev = 3 scoops at 12pmThere are 3 scoops which begin at 12 pm: Love Lasts A Lifetime, Man In A Bind, The Gun Shop | next = Barricade Pair }} is a Dead Rising scoop. Another photographer has made his way to Willamette, and reckons his skill with a camera far outstrips Frank's experience. At 2 pm, Otis calls about this scoop. Missed scoop calls Like all scoops, Frank cannot be in the plaza/location where the scoop will take place to receive a call from Otis. So, in this case, to receive the Scoop call from Otis Frank cannot be in Paradise Plaza, were Cut From The Same Cloth takes place. If Frank is in Paradise Plaza at 2pm, when the scoop begins, he will not receive a call from Otis until he leaves the plaza. If he stays in Paradise Plaza for too long, Otis will never call Frank, and Frank will lose the scoop. Guide Arrow Set a Guide Arrow for Colombian Roastmasters (P202), which is where Frank finds fellow photographer, Kent Swanson. Overview Speak with Kent. Although he is arrogant, Kent actually provides a solid tutorial for taking pictures. ;First photo Kent first wants Frank to shoot a picture of him taking a picture of Frank. Frank must snap a picture worth 500 Prestige Points on more. Make sure Kent is centered and zoomed in so that he's in the frame and snap a photo as soon as he crouches to take a photo of Frank. ;Second photo Kent wants Frank to take a picture of him in his signature pose. Frank needs to get 700 Prestige Points or higher. Wait for Kent to snap a photo; as he pumps his fist right afterward. Shoot a picture just as he pumps his fist to achieve your goal. You may have to chase Kent down to get this photo. ;New scoop After these two photos are taken, a cutscene appears, and a new Scoop, Photo Challenge, becomes available. To complete this the Photo Challenge scoop, Frank must take the required pictures and return to Colombian Roastmasters (P202) at noon on the 20th. New scoop introduced cutscene Running kick photo If Frank is quick enough, he can snap a picture of Kent Swanson executing a running kick against the zombies. Keep the camera viewfinder focused on him, watch for the Prestige Point icon to appear over his head and quickly take the picture for prestige points. , p. 41 Scoop expiration * The scoop must be completed by 8 pm that same day. If Frank is in Paradise Plaza at 8pm when the scoop expires, a cutscene will start, showing Kent's disappointment. Kent will then disappear from the mall. Notes * If Frank does not complete this scoop, he will not be given the Photo Challenge and Photographer's Pride scoops and will never have the opportunity to save Tad Hawthorne from Kent Swanson. * When Frank activates this scoop the screen will go dark. Unlike other scoops that expire, Frank then has at least until day two to complete this scoop. Kent will remain in Paradise Plaza, waiting for his two pictures. Trivia * Visual Walkthroughs states that Kent Swanson is "completely annoying, and you'll want to kill him as a Psychopath on the 21st anyway."Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Case 1, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). * If Frank runs from Kent, Kent will say in text form: Also: * "Hey, not over there!" * Audibly Kent will say "wait up" Images Dead rising Kent Swanson Cut from the same cloth (4).png Dead rising cut from the same cloth kent swanson signature move.png Dead_rising_Kent_Swanson_Cut_from_the_same_cloth_(2).png Dead_rising_Kent_Swanson_Cut_from_the_same_cloth_(3).png Dead_rising_Kent_Swanson_Cut_from_the_same_cloth_(5).png Dead_rising_Kent_Swanson_Cut_from_the_same_cloth_(6).png Dead rising kent cut with the same cloth.png Dead rising kent cut with the same cloth 4.png Dead rising kent cut with the same cloth (2).png Dead rising kent cut with the same cloth (3).png Dead_rising_sophie_ken_and_frank.png File:Dead rising cut from the same cloth kent swanson.png Dead_rising_sophie_ken_and_frank_(2).png See also *Photo Challenge *Photographer's Pride Notes External links